Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 4: I Challenge You!
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-old Gabrielle aka Gabe continues her Pokemon journey as she travels to Pewter City to challenge the gym leader. But Team Rocket is there too and they attempt to steal Gabe and Brock's Pokemon. Can Gabe and Brock save their Pokemon before its too late? Will Gabe win the Boulder Badge? Read to find out.


As Gabrielle continued her journey. She thought of Hilta, her Eevee, Vee, and her Squirtle, Squirty and how they had helped her Pikachu, Pik overcome his hurt feelings. She also felt bad for the way she had treated Pik. But Pik had forgiven her and now she could continue her Pokemon journey. Char rode on her shoulder. Char, are you ready to challenge the Pewter City gym leader? She asked him. Chaar! Char agreed. Let's train before we keep coming. She said as she threw out her Poke Balls. Catty, Ratta, Pidge, and Pik came out of their Poke Balls. Now gang, we must train before we keep going. Gabrielle told her Pokemon. Pika, Pi. Pik said agreeing and then he rubbed against Gabrielle's leg. Pik, Gabrielle said as she knelt down next to him. We must train. She rubbed Pik's head. Pika, Pi! Pik smiled. Gabrielle thought back to her early childhood. Gabrielle and her four childhood friends: Crystal, Erika, and Katrese were playing together. You know, I had a another dream about Jonathee Jonathee Jonathee Jonathee. Katrese spoke up. Really? What did he do in this dream? Crystal asked. Gabrielle shook her head. Jonathee was a guy Katrese loved to dream about. What did he do Kat? Erika asked. Well, Katrese said. He came to my house and called me Football Junior. I told him, my name's not Football Journey, it's Kat. Katrese explained. The three friends laughed out loud. Gabrielle smiled at Katrese. Kat was the nickname they called Katrese. Then I called the police and Officer Jenny came to my house and arrested him. Katrese finished. Gabrielle shook her head again. Officer Jenny was one of the many Officer Jennys' in the Pokemon World. Katrese loved Officer Jenny and wanted to meet all of the Officer Jenny in the Pokemon World. Katrese, you're goofy! Crystal laughed. Girls, it's time for dinner! Gabrielle's mother called. Come Erika, Erika's mother said. You too Cris. Crystal's mother said. You as well Kat. Katrese's mother called. The mothers and their daughters were having a outdoor picnic party. Gabrielle, Erika, Crystal, and Katrese each didn't have a father, their fathers had left them with their mothers a long time ago. Gabrielle had one older brother who had started his Pokemon journey years ago and was in the Unova region already. Crystal's older siblings had gone to help Officer Jenny arrest criminals. Erika's older brother went to be a Pokemon doctor and Katrese's two older siblings went on their Pokemon journeys while her two younger sisters were too young to be Pokemon trainer. The memory faded. Gabrielle wondered if she would ever see her childhood friends again. Gabrielle's friend, Katrese had a fear of Pokemon because something scared her about them a long time ago and she wouldn't reveal what it was. Gabrielle's two other friends, Erika, and Crystal had already started their Pokemon journeys. Erika had chosen a Squirtle as her starter and Crystal had chosen a Bulbasaur as her starter. They didn't arrive at Professor Oak's lab the same day Gabrielle did. Professor Oak told her that her two friends had come the day after Gabrielle came and chose Char, so Gabrielle hasn't seen them in ages. Gabrielle and her Pokemon trained all day and night. Finally they were ready to challenge Brock. A teenage girl and a teenage boy and a cat-like Pokemon had watched Gabrielle train her Pokemon and were planning on stealing Gabrielle's Pokemon and Brock's Pokemon to take to their boss. Jessie and James followed Gabrielle into the Pokemon Gym. Gabrielle approached the battle field where a teenage boy was waiting. Are you Brock, the Pewter City gym leader? Gabrielle asked. Yes, the teenage boy named Brock said. I'm here to challenge you! Gabrielle called. So child, you want to challenge me? Brock said. Gabrielle bit her lip. It was true she was still a child, but did Brock have to mention that out loud. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a child. Gabrielle told him. Okay, so what do you want me to call you? Brock asked. Call me Gabe. Gabrielle smiled. Now's our chance Jessie, James whispered. Gabrielle and Brock released their Pokemon and a net trapped their Pokemon. What's going on? Brock demanded. Team Rocket! Gabrielle said angrily. Prepare for trouble! The teenage girl named Jessie said. And make it double. The teenage boy named James said. To protect the world from devastation! Jessie said. To unite all people within our nation! James said. To denounce the evils and truths of love! Jessie said. To extend our reaches to the stars above! James said. Jessie! Jessie said. James! James said. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Jessie said. Surrender now or prepare to fight! James said. Meowth! That's right! The cat-like Pokemon named Meowth said. Let our Pokemon go right now! Brock demanded. These Pokemon belong to Team Rocket now. James sneered. Pik, use thunderbolt! Gabrielle ordered. Pik tried to use his thunderbolt, but it didn't work. Jessie and James laughed evilly. These Pokemon can't escape this net, this net prevents electric, fire, and other attacks from hurting it. James said. And as soon as we hand these Pokemon over to the boss, we'll get a big promotion for sure! Jessie sneered at Gabrielle and Brock. But Brock called out for his Geodude to use a attack which ripped the net holding the Pokemon. Gabrielle and Brock rushed to rescue their Pokemon. Geodude! Not bad! Brock told his Pokemon. Ratta! Pidge! Catty! Pik, Char! Are you okay? Gabrielle asked her Pokemon. The Pokemon huddled around their trainer. Geodude use rock throw! Brock ordered. But Jessie called out her Arbok. Attack, use poison sting attack! Jessie ordered. Aim it at that annoying little girl! Arbok launched a attack heading straight for Gabrielle, but Pik used a thunderbolt which blocked the attack from hurting Gabrielle. Pik, you saved me! Gabrielle hugged Pik. Now use thunderbolt! Gabrielle ordered. Pikaaachuuuuuuu! Pik said as he launched a thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket. We're blasting off again! Team Rocket cried. Now should we finish our battle? Brock asked. Gabrielle nodded. The young child managed to beat Brock. Congratulations, you deserve the Boulder Badge. Brock said as he handed a badge to Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and held the badge in the air. I just received the Boulder Badge! Gabrielle cried happily. Charmander! Char said as he leaped into the air cheering for Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled at Char. As they were leaving the gym, Brock waved goodbye to Gabrielle. Come back any time! He called. I will! Gabrielle called back. And so the Pokemon journey to become a Pokemon master continues!


End file.
